


A strange way to meet

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Hinder: a dating app that matches you with dates in progress nearby so that you can cockblock them





	A strange way to meet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from the shittyideas tumblr, this happened!

Hajime found Hinder by pure luck and godly blessing. His dreadful friends had insisted on playing matchmakers and were making him go to yet another blind arrangement that he was less than looking forward to. Last time he’d done his best to look unappealing: he didn’t put cologne on, just his natural scent mixed with the vague clean smell of soap, he dressed in the ugliest shirt he could find, a bright green thing that could probably be seen from space, he was sure if there were aliens they were mocking him that day; he even went as far as letting his hair dry normally which made it lose its spikiness. He looked himself in the mirror and gave himself a thumbs up for looking like he had made the least effort possible. And still the guy had been all over him, leaning over the table and being generally desperate and annoying. 

So when Hajime found an app that would actually help him cockblock his own date, he was thrilled. He downloaded it, took a quick selfie of himself to put as his profile picture and added a simple description: “Going on a blind date tonight, need someone to come rescue me.” Did that sound terrible? Oh well, it probably wouldn’t even work. He closed the app and went to his bathroom to shower. He figured if he was going to have a shitty night, it would at least look good while having it. Maybe he would even let himself get buzzed. No work tomorrow, he could allow himself some slack.

Later on that day, he found himself holing up in a bathroom stall, thinking if he was going to go through with the rest of this thing, he would need at least ten more glasses of wine because that guy was getting under his skin, and definitely not in the good way. Hajime opened the app and wrote on his feed: if someone is close by, please come get me out of here, this guy is really making me want to punch him in the face. and i don’t wanna go to jail bc of some fucker with really shitty opinions!! 

Hajime closed the app, took a deep breath and prayed on the gods that this would work before going out again, sitting down, teeth gritted and preparing for what else the dumbass in front of him was going to say. Five minutes later, a tall guy was walking towards their table and stopping right in front of them. When he called out Hajime’s name, his heart stopped. How did a stranger know his name? And then he wondered if by some miracle that app had actually worked.

Hajime dared look up and the other man was staring down at him, body completely turned to him and winked.

“Babe, I thought you said you were going out with Makki tonight. So who is this?” The man said, a big smile on his face that looked perfectly fake on purpose, his cheery voice masking a threatening edge. Hajime would have to congratulate this guy on his incredible acting later.

“I- I can explain.” Hajime stuttered, in a way that made it seem like he was truly caught of guard and was panicking for an answer, which was only half true.

“Well, either way, I think it’s time we go home, uh?” The man grabbed Hajime’s hand from where it rested on the table and pulled him up. Hajime fumbled with his wallet to pay his share of the dinner and then let the stranger drag him out of the restaurant. The other guy was completely stunned silent and made no move to follow them. Thank god.

“Oh my god, thank you, thank you so much!” Hajime exclaimed as they stepped out into the autumn chill. “I thought I’d have to soldier through the rest of the night.”

“No problem. I was two minutes away and besides, you wouldn’t believe how fun it is to break up a date.” The man said and Hajime noticed that his voice was much more beautiful now that he was speaking like he usually did. “Though the guys don’t usually look like much of a catch and they definitely don’t wear this kind of cologne. Man, if you were trying to get rid of the guy you shouldn’t have made yourself so appealing.”

Hajime laughed. “I like to look good and besides, you never know when you’re gonna meet someone who’s worth it.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Hey, wanna go for ice cream? We didn’t make it to dessert.”

“Is this a date or something?”

“I’m just asking you for ice cream, shouldn’t be too much of a commitment, don’t you think?” The man smiled.

“I know a good place about two blocks away.”

“Great. What’s your name by the way?”

“Oikawa Tooru. So Hajime, how did you get yourself stuck with Mister I think I Can Pull of a Moustache back there?”

“Ugh, right? That thing looked worse than my toothbrush! I guess my friends hate me because they set me up with him. I don’t know where they keep finding them.”

Tooru laughed. “You should get knew friends then. Even I could find you someone better looking just walking around in the city.”

“You think?”

“Sure. See that guy over there? With the baseball cap? He’s tall and cute. Perfect for a night out.”

“Tooru… that’s a mirror.”

Tooru let out a tiny huff of laughter and made them both stop in front of it. “And so it is. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Tooru commented as he smoothed his hands over Hajime’s black dress shirt, sliding down his shoulders and his arms. The sleeves were folded up, revealing Hajime’s tanned skin.

“Hey Hajime, crouch down.” Hajime made a confused gesture with his hands, reflected back to them in the mirror.

“Just do it.” Tooru insisted as he pushed on the other’s shoulders. When Hajime assumed position, Tooru snaked his arms around his neck and hopped up on his back.

“The ice-cream shop is just down the street, let’s go!”

“Are you serious?” Hajime dead-panned, mildly amused by the situation. When Tooru just gave him a sweet smile in the mirror, he held onto the other’s thighs and pulled them up, making Tooru jump when he adjusted his grip. 

“Comfy?” Hajime shot as he walked down the street, getting some confused looks from people passing by.

“Yap.” Tooru’s cheery voice responded. Hajime couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, hey, hey!” Tooru called and Hajime halted, looking to his left and seeing a tiny ice-cream shop with soft pastel colors. He let Tooru down and they both went in. Tooru chose something sickeningly sweet like cherry bubblegum while Hajime went for his favorite flavor, caramel. They left the shop with their cones and took down the street again, stopping at a nice park where they could sit on the grass and look up at the night sky which was slowly darkening and filling up with tiny specks of light.

“This turned out to be a way better night than I thought. Thank you again.” Hajime whispered, feeling sleepy and not wanting to disturb the quiet peace that had settled around them. He could hear crickets near by.

“Do you think that, if this was a date, you’d want a second one?”

“Definitely.”

Tooru turned and settled on his side. He waited for Hajime to look at him. “How about it then?”

“You got yourself a date, Tooru.” They smiled at each other and then let themselves fall back into their previous positions, appreciating the night breeze and the saccharine scent of the flowers growing around them, happy they met each other even if under such strange circumstances.


End file.
